Augmented Reality (AR) uses a physical position to calculate the position and angle of a camera image, and the technologies presented through images have an extremely wide scope of applicability, and such technologies may be applied extensively in various technical areas such as satellites, mobile devices, surgeries, industries, entertainments, etc.
Compared with traditional teaching, a combination of Augmented Reality (AR), Internet of Things (IoT) and related equipment such as a projector, a smartphone, and a personal computer is integrated in classrooms to present vivid augmented reality images and allow users to interact with each other, and such teaching method can promote students' learning motivation and performance.
For interactions with the augmented reality, an expensive device such as Microsoft® Kinect or recently launched Azure Kinect DK is generally used to identify a user's skeleton, or a computer with high computing power is generally used to identify a human image and trace its position and movement, so that the user can interact with the movable object defined by the augmented reality. Areas without sufficient information infrastructure, such as developing countries, have limited funds to build augmented reality related equipment and cannot afford expensive augmented reality equipment. As a result, the students' learning effect in these areas or countries cannot be improved, and it leads to related social problems including uneven allocation of teaching resources and large gap between urban and rural areas.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the field of augmented reality interactions to conduct extensive research and experiment, and finally provided a feasible solution as disclosed in this invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.